


Wake Up

by MissRubykins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Scott, Child Stiles, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRubykins/pseuds/MissRubykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a flashback in the middle of class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://missrubykins.tumblr.com/post/63857541492/fallencastielnovak-teen-wolf-sneak-peak  
> Ugh the promo brought up so many emotions.

Stiles blinked his eyes open confusedly to the sound of the familiar beeping machines of a hospital room. He slowly lifted his head, small hands coming up to rub at his crusty eyes. He looked around the hospital room quietly, before quickly turning at the sound of someone saying his name.  
“Genim.” His mother whispered quietly, reaching a shaky hand towards him, which he quickly took into his own. She had been looking so much paler lately, and far too thin. Stiles tucked himself gently back into her side on the hospital bed.  
“Yes mommy?” he whispered, clutching to her hand tightly.  
“You know I love you, right baby?” she whispered back, sounding tired.  
“I know mommy. I love you too.” He whispered back urgently, flinging his arms around her waist and feeling confused.  
“You know daddy loves you too right? We both love you so much. I’m just sorry I won’t be around to watch you grow up.” She sounded even more tired, and her voice was growing quieter.  
“Mommy! Don’t say that please! You’re going to get better. I know it! You’re just tired. You should get some more sleep. I’m sorry for waking you up!” Stiles cried, forgetting to be quiet. He was clutching to her frantically now. “Please don’t say that mommy!” tears were now streaming down his face.  
Claudia sighed weakly, sounding exhausted. “Is daddy here baby?” she asked, trying to raise a shaky hand to wipe his tears. Her hand fell back down to the bed and Stiles grasped it tightly.  
“He got a call from work mommy! He’ll be back soon I promise!” Stiles said, wiping his tears on his sleeves and sniffing loudly. He didn’t understand why his mommy was asking all these things, but they scared him and he didn’t want to think about them.  
“Okay baby. Listen, I think I’m going to sleep now. If I don’t wake up before he comes back, tell him I love him, okay?” She asked, squeezing his hand lightly. “Don’t worry baby. I’m just getting some rest.”  
Stiles wiped away the last of his snot and tears and nodded. “Okay mommy. Night! I love you!” he whispered, laying back down to snuggle back into her side. She smiled softly and whispered, “Love you too Genim.” She closed her eyes. Stiles started to drift off too.  
He was woken up to the sound of the machine flatlining. He flew up and quickly turned to his mom and started tapping and shaking her.  
“Mom?”  
“Mom!?”  
“MOM!”  
“MOM WAKE UP!”  
“WAKE UP!”  
“WAKE UP!”  
“WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!”  
Suddenly the room was filled with nurses, but Stiles barely registered their existence. He couldn’t breathe. He heard shouting, but it sounded far away and he couldn’t make out what was being said. He was squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth still moving but no sound coming out.. He tries to gasp for air but his lungs are burning.  
He felt himself being lifted and carried out of the room. He hears a voice between the beats of his heart pounding in his ears.  
“Genim?”  
“Genim honey. I need you to breathe with me.”  
Stiles tries to match his breaths with the ones he can hear the voice making. His vision clears and he recognizes Nurse McCall, the nurse that allows him to play at the desk and gives him candy from the tray on top of the counter.  
Once he is able to breathe again he starts to sob. Through the tears, he manages to croak out a word.  
“Mom.” He sobs, burying his face in her shoulder.  
Eventually Mrs. McCall has to go back to work, but she leaves him sitting on the waiting room chairs with her son Scott. He doesn’t know why Scott starts sobbing with him, but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice to have someone there with him who seems to understand. They fall asleep there, curled up together on waiting room chairs with tear tracks still staining their cheeks.  
Stiles is awoken for the third time that night by the sound of his father bursting into the waiting room.  
“Genim…” he manages to choke out, sounding and looking shattered. “Stiles buries his face in his dad’s chest and together they sob. 

 

“Stiles!”  
“Stiles!”  
Stiles is broken from his trance by the sound of Scotts voice. He is clutching a pen tight in his hand. He glances over at Scott, whose eyes are wide and worried. “Stiles…” he trails off. “What are you doing?!”  
“Must’ve just fallen asleep…” Stiles mutters, meeting his gaze and trying to cover up his emotions. He clicks the pen.  
Scott gives a tiny shake of his head. “You weren’t asleep.” He gestures towards Stiles' paper with his eyes. They continue to stare at each other for a few seconds before Stiles slowly looks down at his paper. He inhales sharply. There, covering the paper, in his wide messy writing, are the words “Wake Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at fanfiction, I hope it wasn't too terrible. Don't hurt me.


End file.
